


Noted

by Celine_dions_bitch



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Jack Barakat mob boss (kinda), M/M, Michael doesn’t work lol, Protective Calum, ashton and mikey are cute, ashton is confused, calum is sweet at first, calums daddy loves michael, dyed hair michael, luke is sad, lukes not in this much, michael is adorable, office workers luke and ashton, sorry luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_dions_bitch/pseuds/Celine_dions_bitch
Summary: Ashton is pissed that his coworker never seems to work but is loved by the boss and his son.Michael is a rich kid who likes to work for fun and ends up meeting a cute guy, curtesy of office gossip.This story does get very sad towards the end so read at your own risk.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Harry Styles (past)
Kudos: 6





	Noted

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a train wreck hope you all enjoy

He’s not even working he’s just sitting there drawing clouds on a folder, Ashton thinks as he watches one of his coworkers, Michael. 

it’s become a usual thing for everyone else who’s worked here for so long to just ignore him and get on with their own work but for Ashton that’s just not the case. 

“look at him” he seethes to his friend luke, who sighs “yes we all know he doesn’t do any work at all” Luke mocks while slowly looking up at Ashton with raised eyebrows. 

“no it’s not that” he quickly backtracks “no. he uhh he just died his hair again. look!” Ashton points his pen towards michael, who is now yawning and rubbing his eyes innocently not knowing of the two men commenting on him. 

“oh yeah it’s green now, you know i told Markus that he was gonna dye it green before orange like five months ag-“ “why tho” ashton cuts luke off “why is he allowed to dye his hair and keep in his piercings when you had to take out your lip ring?” 

“ash” luke sighs again rubbing his eyes “i don’t know ok you’ve been working her how long” 

“two and a half months” ashton interjects quickly “yeah, just don’t pay attention to him, alright?” 

“alright” ashton says quietly knowing it’s no use complaining.

Mr. Hood, their boss walked in silently, he usually gets in around this time and walks around the floor for a bit, the whole floor could feel the tension as everyone makes themselves look better as they finish their work, 

except michael of course, 

who instantly chirps up waving to Mr. Hood who smiles back in return and goes to give michael a quick hug, as usual they fall into casual conversation about their days.

Everyone has their theories about why michael is allowed such freedom and privilege around the office, 

some say that michael is his adopted son, but everyone knows Mr. Hood does indeed have a son that isn’t named michael, or that maybe michael is just around because Mr. Hood pity’s him, but the way Mr. Hood acts around him it’s hard to get that impression. 

The most popular theory is that Mr. Hood is actually his sugar daddy, that just lets him work for fun. 

Loud giggles from michael are heard all throughout the floor, Ashton turns and sees Michael holding Mr. Hoods arm while he looks fondly down at michael, 

something just doesn’t sit right with ashton, but everyone else just doesn’t seem to care.

Ashton goes into work the next day looking tired and feeling even worse.

“whoa, what happened to you?” is the first this he hears from luke as he sits down at his desk 

“seriously you look worse than when you got the flue senior year” he laughs at the painful memory of ashton from years ago 

“i didn’t get any sleep at all last night” he said while rubbing his eyes 

A high pitched squeal followed by michaels famous loud giggle is heard as Ashton groans because of the noise, 

he looks around to where michael is usually sitting, but this time he sees a young man with dark hair, smiling and wrapping michael in a tight hug 

“who’s that?” ashton asks, angrier than he meant for it to be, as he turns to look back at luke who he’s now realizing is the only one who actually does any work out of the two 

“that’s calum, Mr. Hoods son” he says with an annoyed tone.

ashton now realizes why michael is allowed to get away with so much.

“he’s dating Mr. hoods son!” he all but shouts at luke which makes their little part of the office turn and shush him.

“no he’s not” comes a voice from behind ashton, who turns and sees none other than michael standing there with calum, who still has his arms around michael protectively. 

“it’s day one and already i’m the head of the office gossip” calum announces dramatically 

“ugh. i’ve been the head of the office gossip for the last five years and trust me you get used to it” michael states while silently glaring at ashton “i-i i’m sorry” ashton says quickly “i didn’t know, i just assumed, but yeah, i’m so sorry michael, Mr.Hood” 

“ew he called you Mr.Hood” michael giggles and pokes Calums dimple 

“Calum is fine Mr. Hood is my dad” he states “of course sorry Mr. Hood- calum! sorry” ashton says trying his hardest to think if he just plays nice they’ll go away. 

but they don’t and instead michael slides onto his desk and sits there swinging his legs, calum still has his goddamn arm around him, before turning to luke “hey luke do you still want to get sushi later?” 

what? ashton thinks. since when were luke and michael friends? 

“yeah. do you wanna meet up at your place or pick me up at mine?” luke ask while continuing the conversation 

“since it’s calums first day as a big business man” michael giggles pinching calums cheek “we wanted to meet up at his for dinner” 

“sounds good” luke says while smiling at them “what about you Mr. Irwin” michael says now turning to face ashton 

“wha-what?” he asks still nervous from making assumptions about his bosses son 

“do you want to go out with us later tonight. duh” ashton looks from luke who’s no help at all, to calum who is playing with a strand of michaels hair, to finally settling back on michael

“sure” he says quietly figuring what’s the harm if luke’s going as well 

“perfect!” michael claps startling everyone before jumping down and pulling calum with him to his own desk. 

what the fuck just happened?

“you have a lot of explaining to do” ashton calls to luke as they exit the building 

“what?” luke ask genuinely confused 

“what do you mean what? since when are you friends with michael clifford? the man i’ve spent my life complaining about for the last two months” he ask very much irritated 

luke just smiles “we’ve been friends for about three years since i started working here” he says calming   
“that’s why i don’t partake in any of the gossip about him i know it isn’t true and to be honest it kinda makes him feel bad” luke says looking ashton in the eye as to say this is about you. 

“you could’ve told me the truth. what even is the truth i’m still confused about this and him and Mr. Hood” ashton says while waving his hands dramatically 

“look, michael and calum are just best friends, he’s been working for Mr. Hood since forever and he’s known the man for even longer, he’s like a second sun almost so of course he gets special treatment” luke shrugs 

“oh” is all ashton says feeling a bit weird since he really did buy the whole sugar daddy theory for a moment 

“hey listen” luke says looking down at his phone “mikey says we’re meeting up at his place now and he still wants to know if your interested is hanging out with us tonight” 

ashton thanks for a moment before realizing that he could get to know michael and his bosses son a little better “yeah tell him i’m down” 

“cool” luke says “i’ll text you the address, see you later” 

“alright, bye” they say before splitting off.   
What the fuck is gonna happen tonight

Ashtons already been ready and waiting before luke remembers you send him michaels address.   
He starts driving and soon realizes michael is very well off as he drives through the “nice” part of town and pulls into a very nice condo where michael lives.  
he knocks on the door and fixes his hair a little bit not knowing why he felt the need to be perfect. 

it’s just them, he thinks.

the door opens to a very smiley michael in a flowing oversized shirt falling off his shoulder to reveals his collarbone and very pale skin “Hi! come on in” he says blushing “we’re just getting started on some wine calums daddy brought earlier” he says pulling ashton inside as if they’ve been friends for years 

“hey ashy” luke calls from the couch with calum, who shouts his own greeting. they’re all wearing very casual clothes, sweatpants, and hoodies, and, tee shirts.

ashton feels a little overdressed in his jeans and nice shirt “so um what are you guys up to?” he says awkwardly trying to make conversation

“oh right!” an overly hyper michael shouts and jumps around to the kitchen fishing out wine glasses, and bringing out a cheese platter to put on the table in front of them, that so far only had an expensive looking wine bottle.

ashton finally gets a chance to look around the place noticing how the room is filled with comfortable chairs and blankets, fuzzy carpets and bright colours reminding him of michaels hair and personality, he catches himself smiling and sees calum smirking from the corner of his eye.

“cally” michael wines “did you order the sushi yet?” he looks to calum with a knowing look 

“not yet babe i’ll do it right now tho” he sighs getting up and kissing michaels forehead before moving to a wall in the house filled with pictures, and receipts, and other papers, calums pulls out his phone while looking at one paper for a sushi restaurant. 

“what do you guys want” he shouts to them   
“california roll” luke shouts and gestures for ashton to come sit on the couch with him   
“uhh can i just get the tuna roll” ashton asks shyly “gotcha” calum reply’s.

“babe!” calum shouts to michael who is struggling to open the wine bottle, his pale hands turning red from all the pressure 

“just get me the usual please” he says before looking to luke who just laughs and gets up to help michael. 

it’s kinda amusing how they all seem to be such good friends even though he’s known luke for so long, 

why did he keep these friends a secret was he embarrassed of ashton? is that why he never really spoke to michael at work or mention him to ashton? 

he sighed, earning the attention of michael who got up and plopped himself down next to ashton practically sitting in his lap 

“are you ok?” he said, his voice full of concern 

“oh yeah i’m fine just wondering why you’ve never spoke to me at work or attempted to be friends before” he said quietly. 

michael laughed sadly “well everyone at work thought that i was having sex with the boss. luke told me about your little theories” michael said, eyeing ashton 

“after that i figured you wouldn’t want to be friends” it was michaels turn to be sad, ashton looked at him noticing his usually chirpy self looked almost deflated.

ashton quickly pulled him into a side hug “i don’t know you knew about those honestly i never believed any of them and kinda thought they were stupid” he said truthfully 

“i’m sorry it seems i’ve offended you twice today” he said quietly. michael just shook his head.

“it’s not your fault i guess i should be use to it after working there for so long but every time there’s a new hire the cycle of story’s start up all overs again i guess i thought it would be different with you” .

ashtons caught off guard by that. what did he mean by “with you” he doesn’t get time to think about it because soon michael is being pulled away from him and into calums arms who is now looking at ashton like he wants to kill him.

“what did you do to him?” he asks ashton 

“don’t worry cally he didn’t do anything he just reassured me that he’s not office scum” michael said into calums neck.

“alright if you say so” ,calum has the same fond look that his dad has when looking at michael, ashton notes,   
he looks to luke who’s just silently shaking his head at ashton while still trying to open the same wine bottle.

halfway through the wine bottle that finally calum got open, and all the way finished with the cheese platter that michael ‘adores making for guest’   
as luke put it, the sushi finally arrived and to be honest ashton didn’t even know luke liked sushi, but apparently michael and calum go to this same restaurant all the time and bring luke along sometimes.

when the food got there they had settled into a light conversation of embarrassing story’s from their childhoods, 

michael and calum had known each other since they were in grade school and shared a lot of memories, most of them being how calum saved michael from bullies and mean boyfriends,

which explains his protectiveness over the green haired boy.

luke was busy telling a story about how he got his lip ring stuck in a french when trying to sneak out. 

ashton had noticed that calum had to repeatedly remind michael to eat and michael would react like he was snapping out of a daze and thank him. 

another weird michael thing to note.

later on that night luke was far beyond wine drunk and calum had volunteered to drive him home 

they exchanged goodbyes, and ashton heard a very quiet but personal “be safe” that calum whispered to michael who just nodded his head before closing the door.

“do you want to watch a movie or something” michael asked, gesturing to the dvd player set up with many gaming consuls on top of the tv table with a cupboard filled with games and movie. 

he’s a gamer ashton thought to himself. 

“yeah, you got anything in mind you want to watch” he said to michael who was busy cleaning up and not really paying attention 

“what- oh yeah i’m kinda in a horror mood” he said smirking and pointing to a section of movies labeled horror. 

organized, ashton notes.

michaels still cleaning even when ashtons almost ten minutes into the movie but he looks as if he’s in his element so ashton doesn’t make any attempt to stop him, even if it’s slightly uncomfortable for him 

“hey mikey do you need any help” he hesitantly asks 

“no thank you, just watch your movie i’m almost done” michael reply’s, quickly going back to cleaning.

he only stops when his phone rings making him pause to answer it. 

ashton lowers the volume of the tv just enough to catch what michael is saying to the other person on the phone 

“hi cally did you finish dropping luke off” michael says in his usual cheerful voice. “no he’s still here” ashton hears michael say into the phone 

“i’m in the kitchen” his voice slightly worrying.

“cleaning” he says, defeated, as if he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to

“since you left” he reply’s to whatever calum was talking to him about 

“i-it’s just, ashton was sitting there watching tv and it felt like how it used to and i-i was only cleaning up the food but i started cleaning everything after” michael sounded as if he was about to cry which just made ashton feel more and more uncomfortable.

michael and calum talked for a bit more before he hung up, ashton quickly got up and walked to the kitchen only to find michael sitting on the counter with small tears forming in his eyes. 

after spotting ashton he quickly wiped his eyes and jumped down putting back on his happy smile 

“hey ash sorry i got a little carried away with the cleaning” he laughed, but it didn’t sound genuine 

“it’s cool i was... uh just gonna head home.. now... um” he looked at michael as his smile fell, 

ashton soon realized that he never wanted to see michaels frown again 

“oh” is all he said before walking ashton to the front door, they said their goodbyes and ashton awkwardly drove back home getting another sleepless night.

Ashtons desk is significantly far from michaels, 

he can always get a good view of him, 

though he couldn’t always make out what he and Mr. Hood talk about, 

but now calum had a desk directly behind luke, who sits in front of ashton, so when Mr. Hood comes in and gives his usual hug to michael before walking over to his son, he always seems to be able to hear everything .

ashton doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, not intentionally but he does hear Mr. Hood walk over to calum and mention michael 

“i just want to know how he’s doing, you know i can’t keep my eye on him all the time” Mr. Hood says to calum

“i know, i’ve been looking out for him he’s been zoning out more than usual” calum says before looking down at his hands   
“and cleaning again” he sounds almost ashamed.

ashton is so confused . what’s so bad about cleaning? 

michael looks down, as if he knows they’re talking about him and quickly files away some papers. 

luke also has a sad look like he’s been hearing the conversation too the whole time.

“so what’s wrong with michael” ashton asks luke once they move out of the building 

“what do you mean” luke says with a confused look 

“i, um i heard calum and Mr. Hood talking about him, ...about cleaning and shit, that’s all” ashton looks around not meeting luke’s eye. 

“quit listening to other people’s conversations” luke says sternly “michaels been through some shit nothing to worry about, you don’t even like the guy”

ashtons a bit taken back by that. of course he likes michael he just wants to know him more, he’s worried about him even if he doesn’t know it.

ashton and calum have become closer friends as the weeks go by,

he also notes how he and luke are always looking out for michael, 

luke does it in a subtle manner even when he’s off doing his own thing, 

but calum is constantly finding reasons to talk to the boy and be near him during and after work. 

ashton has also found himself sparing quick glances to the boy and talking to him more and more.

“so me and calum are gonna catch a movie this weekend you in?” luke asks ashton from his desk, 

“what about michael” he asks quickly like an automatic response that earns a look from calum,

as does everyone when mentioning michael. 

“what about him?” calum asks staring ashton down 

“is he going to the movie too i wouldn’t want to be third wheeling with you and luke is all” he laughs and watches luke try to hide his blush 

“he’s got plans this weekend” calum shrugs but quickly sends a sad smile to michael, who is playing on his phone instead of doing work like always.

“boo” ashton hears as a small force is pushed onto his back 

“what the fuck- whoa!” he says trying to keep his balance as whatever it is, continues to hold onto his shoulders, and wraps their legs around him 

“did i scare you? sorry” he hears the famous giggle and knows exactly who it is 

“taken a little by surprise but not scared” ashton says holding onto him 

“hey are you doing anything this weekend?” michael asks suddenly

“nope. no plans at all you got anything in mind kitten?” michael blushes at the nickname and puts his head in ashtons shoulder

“i don’t know but calum and luke are finally leaving me alone for once so i want to do something fun” michael says holding onto ashton a little tighter

“we could go to a club or something” ashton suggest

“yes please that sounds so good right now” michael says dramatically 

“alright” ashton laughs “it’s a date” michael freezes up a bit “yeah, o-okay”

the week goes by and ashton is still very confused as to why calum said michael had plans when clearly he did not, but he wasn’t going to ask calum knowing how protective he is over the boy 

it’s finally friday and michael has been glued to luke’s side the whole day.

ashton knows he shouldn’t feel any type of jealousy because luke has knows him longer so of course michael would feel comfortable around him more.

what’s confusing though is the way michaels been avoiding calum.  
ashton figured they’re just fighting like all best friends do every once in a while.

“tell me what i did wrong!” “you know what you did and i wish you would realize why i’m mad at you” ashton heard as he walked by the staircase that no one ever uses. 

he knows he should leave, but after identifying the voices as calum and michael he makes the decision to listen further

“no i don’t know so tell me!” he hears michael whimper at calums loud voice 

“please just let me go” he sounds so small and scared

“c’mon mikey you were doing so good i though we were past this. just go to the appointment tomorrow i’ll drop you off if you want but i can’t stay” calums voice sounds softer now.

“i-i already made plans, so.... no- no i won’t go, maybe another time sorry” michael says quickly before turning and throwing the door open and rushing out, 

calum follows suit and only spares a glance at ashton before running after michael

“with who!” he shouts, running after the boy, ashton doesn’t stay long enough to listen after

“what the fuck man” luke yells at ashton 

“why are you and michael going out this weekend i though calum told you he was busy” 

“michael asked me to go out with him it’s not a big deal if he really had plans he would’ve asked me” ashton shrugged not wanting to get into it with luke

“listen you don’t know anything about him and if calum finds out you’re in big trouble dude” 

“so what calum doesn’t control him, michael wants to hang out with me what’s the big deal is big ol calum jealous of me stealing his boy or something?” ashton spits at luke who looks at the ground

“no he’s not, he’s worried because you know nothing about michael and he doesn’t deserve to be hurt anymore, if you would just think for a moment instead of assuming everything” luke says pushing past ashton 

ashtons phone rings as soon as he gets home he’s afraid to answer it because on one hand it could be luke ready to apologize..... but it could also be calum calling to say he’s outside, ready to kill ashton

but there’s a chance it’s sweet michael calling about their “date” 

he eventually answers it hoping it’s the later

“hi ashy!” the cheerful voice practically screams through the phone,

ashton smiles to himself “hi kitten what are you doing” 

“oh i’m just cleaning up a bit” ashtons slightly worried, remembering what calum and Mr. Hood where talking about.

“anyways i just want to know where and what time our date is” 

“oh well there’s this really cool place near my apartment that opens at 9:40 so do you want to meet up at maybe 10?” 

“sounds perfect” michael giggles before saying goodnight and hanging up. 

ashtons still worried about whatever appointment michaels supposed to be going to, instead but doesn’t think about it too much

by he time ashton gets there michael is waiting outside in an expensive looking coat, and outfit all together that really doesn’t fit the scene of the club

“mikey!” ashton calls to him. 

the small boy hears and immediately runs over to him “ashy!” michael squeals and hugs the older man.

“you said 10 i got here at exactly that. why were you so late?” michael asks in a sad voice.

ashton looked down at his watch that read 10:14 “i’m sorry kitten where you waiting for me this whole time?” ashtons asks, 

michael nods and laces his hand with ashtons “let’s go inside already it’s so dreary out here” 

michael giggles and drags ashton to the front of the line “kitten i think we should head to the back we shouldn’t cut in front of all these people” 

“huh” Michael says confused before turning to the bouncer.

“clifford” he says overly confident and when the bouncer shakes his head michael sighs

“how about Barakat” he eyes the man knowingly, he smiles when the bouncer steps aside for them.

“how did you do that?” ashton asks michael with awe in his voice

“i have a friend and i figured this place is just his scene” michael giggles, 

ashton looks bewildered.

he’s never gotten in so easily and michael doesn’t even look of age he figured they would still be outside waiting. 

michael sheds his coat and hands it over to one of the barkeep, another things ashton didn’t even know was allowed

after they both settled over at the bar.

“beer” ashton says to the bartender and looks to michael who thinks for a moment

“get me number three off Alex G’s list” michael smirks. 

ashton turns to the bartender who looks shaken but goes off in search of whatever it is michael requested

“ok, what was That!” ashton asks, it seems michael is full of a bunch of hidden gems

“if i was let in so easily using the name Barakat i knew that alex must have already put in his drink list. they’re friends of mine” michael says when he sees ashtons still confused face.

soon the bartender comes back and places ashtons beer as well as a filled glass with a cloudy pink liquid and white foam “here you are, michael” the bartender says with a wink that makes michael giggle.

“cheers” he clinks his drink with ashtons.

“cheers” he said smiling at michael.

“let’s dance” michael shouts as he finished off his drink and pulled ashton to the floor.

“o-ok” ashton said placing his beer down on the counter and allows himself to be dragged by the smaller boy.

michael looked so beautiful like this, his bright hair glowing in the dim light as he swayed to the music, a serene smile playing on his lips. 

they danced for what felt like hours, michael suddenly pulled ashton into a hug and whispered into his ear

“let me tell you a secret” he says with a small giggle   
alright kitten” ashton stayed pulling him closer.  
“i’ve never been this happy” 

his tone didn’t match his words, which worried ashton.

“are you ready to leave yet?” ashton asked “yeah” michael murmured.

he only had one drink either that was one hell of a strong drink or michaels a bad lightweight.

he walked the boy to the door not before remembering michaels coat “thank you” ashton said to the man who brought it to him 

“poor baby” he said looking at michael with a pout

“i hope he gets home alright. you the boyfriend?” the man asked looking at ashton

that’s invasive, ashton thought.

“what?. no i’m just a friend” 

“alright ‘just a friend’” the man said before gesturing to the door

michael was falling asleep in ashtons car and decided his place was significantly closer, so he would just let michael crash with him and bring him home in the morning. 

after making his way upstairs and tucking michael in, he tried getting up to leave but michael held him and frowned

“please don’t go” he whispered 

“please” 

he sounded so sad, ashton had no choice but get out of his sweaty club clothes and slide in and let the boy cuddle into his side

“g’night harry” he mumbled before falling back into sleep. 

who the fuck is harry?

the next day ashton woke to find his bed empty remembering, the green haired boy who was supposed to be there from the last night.

he begins thinking about what michael and what the barkeep said, and michael mentioning a harry?

ashton shook away the thought before getting up and waking out of his room into the kitchen 

michael was there sitting on his counter in one of his shirts, ashton noted michael looked too cute like that.

“good morning kitten” ashton walked over to give michael a hug and pull a bowl from the cupboard next to him.

“good morning ashy” he said swinging his legs.

“um thank you for letting me stay here last night i forget alex’s drinks are not for everyone” he laughs a little

“no worries as long as your safe” ashton says poking his nose, making michael giggle and rub the area.

“so” michael say hoping off the counter.

“why are we doing today” he says looking up at ashton.

“we are dropping you off at home so i can come back and watch tv until i finally fall asleep at a reasonable time, because i have work tomorrow” ashton says now gathering cereal and milk for his breakfast

“boo i have work to you know” michael says crossing his arms

“i just want to know what we’re doing for date number two” michael slowly walks over to ashton, wrapping his arms around his waist

“date number two” ashton repeats

“kitten, i don’t know we just went out last night aren’t you tired?” ashton asks

“nope” michael smiles “we don’t have to go out on a second date we can just hang out and watch netflix then fall asleep at a reasonable time because we both have work tomorrow” 

“you have no work clothes here” ashton backtracks.

“do you really think i’ll get in trouble for not wearing work clothes” michael arches his eyebrow. ashton really doesn’t think he will

“alright then” ashton gives in and michael squeals in delight, practically skipping to the living room area, waiting for ashton.

later that evening ashton realizes he spent the whole day wrapped up in michael, he’s completely forgot his phone until he walked into his room for sleep clothes seeing it still on the charger. 

he quickly turned it on noticing various notifications, a few more than the average amount from luke and a surprise amount from calum. he doesn’t know who to call back first but the thought quickly goes away when he hears michael calling him. he pockets the phone and walks back to the boy in the other room.

michael is shameless ashton notes. as soon as he brought michael another one of his shirts the boy simply stripped out of the one he’s been wearing noticing he only has purple boy-shorts underwear on underneath and slipped the new one on without hesitation 

“michael your almost to good to be true” ashton mumbles as he shyly changes and settles into the couch.

michael snakes his way into ashton lap and settles there squirming every now and then, ashton can feel himself getting hard at michaels innocent movements but makes no attempt to act on it only gripping a little harder at michaels waist, 

michael let’s out a small moan and turns to face ashton as if asking permission, ashton squeezes again letting him know he’s ok with this. 

michael quickly shifts so he’s directly facing ashton and slowly starts grinding down, his mouth opens slightly and ashton takes this opportunity to press his mouth against michaels, michaels stills and let’s ashton take full control of him, his hands held onto michaels waist, moving him to his desired speed, their both hard now and ashtons just about ready to press michael down onto the couch.

when ashtons phone starts vibrating in his pocket making them both pull away “goddamn it” 

Ashton groans before answering it quickly to find out who messed up this moment for him 

“what!” he shouts into the phone “you should really calm down when talking to me” 

it’s calum, of course it’s calum 

“yeah sorry dude was just in the middle of something... um what do you need?” he asks calming down and looks to michael who is noticeably uncomfortable now.

“i need to know why michael is at your place and has been there for the last two days” calum says sternly

“we hung out yesterday he stayed the night and didn’t want to go home” ashton reply’s.

“classic” calum mumbled “give him the phone” he demands.

ashton hands it over to michael, he looks almost scared to take the phone .

“hi cally” he says shyly, wincing when calum yells through the phone, michael mumbled out a bunch of i’m sorry and i knows while blinking away tears

“some club” michael said “i used jack and alex’s names” ashtons so confused at this point

“i used styles more than clifford but i’m not that name anymore!” michael shouts.

he looks to ashton with wide eyes “i’ll talk to you tomorrow!” michael then quickly hung up 

“i’m sorry” he hands ashton his phone back “he’s just so goddamn protective, like i’m gonna break down at any moment” he laughs. 

ashton thinks there’s a sad reason behind why calum is so protective.

the next morning ashton wakes up michael early, knowing michael usually gets in before everyone else. 

“wake up mikey” ashton whispers shaking the boy

“mr edwards don’t you dare” michael giggles reaching out to ashtons shoulder like there’s supposed to be something there.

noted: ask calum who the fuck Mr. Edward is.

michael soon wakes up and realizes where he is and who he’s with “oh” he says quietly

“what time is it?” he asks ashton “6:38” ashton reply’s pulling michael out of bed 

“ok ok i’m up” michael says and reaches out to put on his pants from the other night.

“do you have a significantly small but decent shirt for me to wear please” michael looks up at ashton with bright green eyes.  
“i’m sure i could find something” ashton says, giving michael a quick kiss before turning to his dresser. 

he finds a shirt from forever ago that maybe his mother bought him and hands it to michael who stares at if for a moment to long

“alright” he sighs before putting it on “do you have my coat from the other night” he asks ashton  
“yep it should be hanging near the front door” “thank you” michael says giving ashton a quick kiss and leaving him to get ready.

as ashton walked out the room he noticed michael talking on the phone and quickly hides behind the hall as to not interrupt the boy

“yeah sorry about it i promise i’ll make the next appointment” michael says in a obviously fake cheery tone “buh bye now” he says hanging up.

ashton waits a moment before turning the corner pulls michael into a hug “ready to go?” he asks “yeah” michael says letting ashton open the door for him.

the drive to work is short and relatively quiet except for michaels phone which buzzed here and there 

ashton steals quick glances noticing michaels on different fashion sites looking at extremely expensive clothing but he still buys whatever like it’s a normal thing to him. sure their job pays well but ashton lives alone in a crappy apartment and still sometimes struggles, michael lives in a beautiful condo and is somehow spending so much money.

“hey ashton let’s get some breakfast before work i haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday” michael frowns at him 

“alright kitten” ashton says smiling “anywhere you want to go” 

“there’s a cafè a little ways down the street from the building” michael says “i’ll point the way”

“okay” ashton agrees turning down the usual street but passing his work building  
“there” michael says pointing to a small cafe in between two small shops

“wow i don’t think i’ve ever been past the building i didn’t even know this place existed” ashton says opening his door after parking

“i always pass it coming into work, usually Mr. Hood brings me breakfast from here when he gets in late” michael shrugs. ashton remembers little instances where michael would be heard laughing and cheering when Mr. Hood would walk into the office with a bag and cup in hand for michael. 

“huh” he says “lucky” michael giggles and intertwined his fingers with ashtons as they make their way inside .

the line is short and soon it’s time for them to order “do you know what you want” michael whispers to ashton

“yeah a plain black coffee would be fine” ashton says seeing the menu there full of all sorts of different drink types and pastries “what can i get for you two” a lady in a white outfit greets them

“a grande black coffee two raspberry puff pastries and a ice pomegranate green tea with no sweetener” michael says quickly. before ashton has time to register what happened the lady has already written it down “and names?” 

“michael and ashton” he says and pays for it with a quick swipe of a card ashton now gets a good look at. he has a black card ashton says to himself. how does he pay that off? how do you get a black card with this jobs lousy income?

they get their breakfast and michael tells ashton he just HAS to try their raspberry puff pastries.  
ashton of course gives in. He has to admit they’re pretty good, they make quiet conversation on their way back to work and head inside.

michael never lets go of ashtons arm until he has to not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek which earn a lot of unwanted attention in the office. especially from luke who rushes over to ashton as soon as michael is seated at his desk.

“calums gonna kill you when he finds out” is all luke says leading them to their desk area.

“i don’t care” ashton shrugs though deep down he does care knowing calum could beat him to a pulp if he wanted. “i like michael and i’m pretty sure he likes me too. what’s the problem?” ashton asks not really sure why everyone is so cautious of michael, he seems fine to ashton.

“you know nothing” is all luke says as the doors open and calum walks in smiling to luke and walking to give michael a quick hug after he makes his way to his own desk. He shoots a harsh glare to ashton, luke smirks giving ashton a i told you so look “shut up” ashton says to luke who just sticks his young out like a child.

Eventuality Mr. Hood walks in his routine changed only in that he gives a quick smile to calum before putting all his attention on michael. Mr. Hood looks exceedingly worried about michael. He talks to him in hushed tones rather than their usual friendly manner. 

Michael looks so small and sad but nods his head agreeing with whatever Mr. Hood is telling him. Finally Mr. Hood gives him one last hug before walking off. it’s all so confusing, ashtons not even sure if he and michael are together and even though they’ve know each other for months now, he still feels as though he knows nothing about him.

luke and calum are talking quietly as everyone’s packing up for the day. michael makes his way over to the group. The small smiles and hugs both luke and calum before he made his way over to ashton, holding his hand and getting ready to walk out.

“michael are you sure i cant drive you home today?” calum asks looking scared, as if him saying no will damage him somehow

“i-i guess it wouldn’t hurt” michael says, slowly letting go of ashton and letting calum happily hold his now vacant hand and walk them out. 

luke looks saddened by this but maybe not for the same reason ashton is, they both walk in silence until they reach the doors “so where did you two go on your date?” luke asks suddenly

“calum says michael likes this one club near the Hilton” luke seethes “he also says michael loves to get drunk even tho he’s such a lightweight” he then turns to look ashton dead in the eyes “all he does is talk about michael” luke says finally.

Somethings snapped in him and ashton quickly hugs his best friend, realizing that luke was upset about calum being around michael just as much as ashton was

“i’m sorry” is all ashton says to luke “i didn’t know. i’m so sorry” luke pulls away sniffling a little “it’s not your fault if you knew what he went through you wouldn’t want to leave him alone either” luke looks so sad in this moment.

“so tell me” ashton says quickly “i’m tired of being confused all the fucking time. tell me everything that i’m pretty sure i should know by now about them because if i’m going to continue seeing michael i think i deserve some background information don’t you” ashton sounded pissed and luke just nods.

“ask him then” he says  
before walking away.

it’s wednesday. michaels hair is a dark purple and so far ashtons only spoken to michael through the phone and small kisses throughout the day. calum has him on a tight hold not leaving his sight or being to far from him, constantly reminding him to eat and focus. 

ashton still wants to ask michael about his past, he figures the previously mentioned harry and cleaning problem that he still catches michael doing has to do with it. he sees calum go to the restroom and decides nows the time to talk to michael.

“hi kitten” he says loudly, making michael jump “you scared me” he smiles and reaches out to kiss ashton  
“sorry poor kitten” ashton says with a fake pout.

“i was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow. we don’t have to go anywhere but i miss you and your cute face” ashton wants to tell him the real reason but he knows michael is easier to convince with nice words and compliments

“i don’t know. calum might do a surprise visit” michael sighs.

“he doesn’t like me very much does he” ashton says which makes michaels eyes widen “no not at all i’m sure he thinks you’re lovely he’s just upset about some things he’ll ease up in time don’t worry” michael reassures him. 

ashton leans down and gives michael one more lasting kiss “i’ll be at your place after work around 9-ish” michael freezes before nodding his head, a smile playing at his lips.

“mikey did you finish your tea yet” ashton steps away quickly earning a giggle from michael “not yet cally go sit down for a second you’re like a hawk”

ashton goes over to luke’s place after work just to hang out with his best friend and talk about their hard to attain love interest

“so why can’t you talk to me about why y’all are so weird around michael?” he asked for the hundredth time “i told you it’s not my story to tell” luke says from where he’s sitting on the floor tuning his guitar

“let’s start a band again” luke says turning to ashton “no” he says quickly.

“you suck at guitar and i’m pretty sure i don’t even remember how to hold a drum stick anymore” 

luke pouts “meanie. keep this up and i’ll tell mikey how you were a total nerd back in school” luke says

“and i’ll tell calum you have a high school crush on him” ashton shot back “you really are a meanie” 

“why don’t you just tell him how you feel, i’m pretty sure he cares about you as well” ashton says seriously

“i know he cares about me but i know he cares about someone more than i could ever imagine” he sighs

“what’s the point in competing with a purple haired cutie who he’s known his entire life” luke looks so defeated staring down at his guitar, ashton moves to hug him 

“i’m sure that if you told him he would feel the same way besides michael is a little involved at the moment” ashton smirks “that’s the problem” luke mumbles before getting up.

finally thursday evening hits and ashtons getting ready to leave when he spots calum walking hand in hand with michael. something hurts him when he sees michael lean into his arm and calums stupid fond expression makes him hurt for luke as well.

“so you’re going to michaels place today?” luke asks “yep i’m gonna ask him to explain everything and hopefully have amazing sex as long as calum doesn’t ruin it” luke laughs

“good luck keeping him away after you took michael to a fucking low grade club” luke says patting ashton on the shoulder 

“what’s that supposed to mean?” ashton asks “isn’t it obvious, michael doesn’t do low grade anything” ashton nods in agreement because it is very obvious now that he thinks about it.

he sends a quick text to michael saying he’ll call him when he’s on his way, his phone buzzes automatically with a text

from ‘Kitten’ : “alrighty ashy don’t be too long :)” 

he thinks he’s so cute doesn’t he? ashton thinks to himself.

he leaves at 8:30 knowing the distance from his place to michaels is pretty long he quickly calls him when he gets to his car.

“hi!” michael answers “hi kitten” ashton smiles “i’m just leaving ok i’ll be there in a bit” “alright I just got off the phone with calum he’s with luke so we do t have to worry about him” ashton can’t seem to hold in his smile

“alright babe do you have a movie picked out or do you want me to stop and get something” “it’s fine unless you want to watch something recently released, i have a pretty decent collection if i do say so myself” ashton hears michaels voice perking up 

“no i’m sure we’ll find something at your place” ashton smiles “alright well i’m gonna go finish ordering the passcode is 1975 to get in if i don’t get the door so walk in whenever you get here” michael says before hanging up.

ashton finally gets to michaels place. he’s been here a couple of times since they first became friends but he’s never been here alone with michael. 

he quickly types in the lock code and opens the door the floor is littered with boxes designer brands, gucci, chanel, alexander mcqueen, he again studies the walls filled with pictures of michael in different places with different people but two faces continuously stick out. ashtons seem them in all the pictures in the halls as well. 

Calum, and a man with long curly brown hair, they all have the same look when staring at michael and it makes ashtons blood boil for some reason.

“ashy!” he hears as michael runs into his arm “hi kitten” ashton says holding him and placing a small kiss on his head “i was getting out some snacks in the kitchen” michael says guiding him down the hall. 

even more pictures flood the wide kitchen area. ashton kept mentality reminding himself that he was the one michael was with right now, that he was the one michael was kissing and smiling at. 

“so” michael says walking to the far corner of the kitchen.  
“i’m sorry” is what he continues with.

“sorry about what” ashton says with a small laugh “i’m sorry i’ve been tethered to calum this past week... you’re the first guy i’ve been out with since.. something and calums just worried because you took me to a club is all” michael grabs random things off the counter and plays with them in his hands.

“it’s fine i see the way he acts around you i’m just glad you’re not purposely avoiding me” ashton shifts his feet from one to the other.

“i would never” michael giggled “cmon let’s go put on a movie” he says putting the objects down and try’s walking away but ashton holds him still.

“hold on a there” ashton says and michael looks terrified for a second to long for ashtons liking “i uh i wanted to ask you something” he says immediately backing away.

michael slowly wrapped his arms around himself “what-what did you want to ask” he said not meeting ashtons eye

“everything” ashton breathes.

“god i want to know why Mr. Hood and calum treat you like your made of glass. i-i want to know why you’re always cleaning! and how you can afford all of this” he motions dramatically to everything “while working the same rate as me and luke. i want to know what appointment you blew off to go out with me. want to know who your “friends” you mentioned at the club are i want to know who the fuck harry is-“ this made michaels head shoot up.

“you don’t need to know” he cuts ashton off

“who is he?” ashton asks sweetly “i just want to know so i don’t end up hurting you like calum always warms me about doing”

michael looks like he’s about to cry “alright” he manages to say “i guess you deserve to know for putting up with me anyways” he lets out a small laugh looking up so his tears won’t fall “i think i do” ashton says.

they’re sitting in one of michaels room in the condo. it’s got installed bookshelves everywhere but that’s still not enough. since piles of books can be seen littering the floor.

“harry likes to read” michael says with a smile and points to one of the many pictures of him. It’s the same man, long curly brown hair, ashton hates him already.

“when he left, he left all his books behind i’m sure he’s got all his first addition at his london house or wherever he ran off to” michael says sadly furrowing his eyebrows.

“harry was a.. friend?” ashton asks quietly which made michael laugh “besties” he said in a mocking tone.

“no um he’s my uh ex” he coughs “we were together for about uh six and a half years” he suddenly got very sad “i found out he was cheating on me for four of those years and my therapist says he abused me...” ashton feels like crying. 

“but what does she know. he just liked things clean and would get angry a lot. so i always tried to keep everything clean and in order he’d always pick at what i did wrong.... his word were so hurtful i learned to just zone out when he would say something and just clean. 

it’s still hard going out to the places we both used to go to or even driving through the city. i still keep his photos up and his books around because honestly those were the best years of my life” michael smiles sadly. 

so that explains the man in the photos, who harry is and the appointment ashton though to himself. 

“jack and alex are friends we met vacationing. As you can probably tell i like to travel quite a bit” michael says motioning to more pictures 

“they’re strange and very rich, Jacks name is everywhere, you can’t walk into a bar and say Barakat without someone thinking your vip” michael laughs sadly “Alex is his best friend. Now he on the other hand is the strange one he knows where to get any drug and he only ever drinks off his list, number three is michael i order it so the people working know i’m with them” 

michaels life is so much more crazy than he ever would’ve imagined. All ashtons ever seen was the lazy boy at the office who seemed to get away with anything and everything.

“ok but how do you afford all of it” he says. michael looks at him confused “the condo, the vacations, the designer clothes you always have more and more of” michael laughs the first genuine laugh since their conversation

“i’m michael clifford” he says as if it’s supposed to mean something, he continues after seeing ashtons still confused face “listen” he moves to sit right in from of ashtons face.

“calums daddy own about 20% of the company we work for and 3% of the building, right” ashton nods in agreement, but what does that mean?

“my daddy owns 48% of the company and 10% of its associates” michael giggles “and my daddy loves me” michael says in a dreamy tone

“oh” ashton coughs “we’re talking about your biological father right? and not...” ashton asks, just making sure

“you think i’d stoop that low!” michael screeches, and rushes to get up “i’m not a whore ash.. god!” 

ashton stumbles getting up to quickly reassure michael “what? no no i just meant that you’re a very attractive young man i’m sure you could get any ugh” he coughed “daddy? if you wanted” “i don’t want one!” michael shouts stomping out, 

ashton quickly follows spitting apologies when they hear the doorbell ringing like someone who is very impatient is there.

an angry michael with tears in his eyes groans and quickly opens the door   
“what!” he shouts. 

ashtons stands a couple feet back only to see who it is and meet eyes with a now angry calum and a nervous luke behind him

“what did you do” calum says pushing past michael “nothing i swear this is all a misunderstanding” “sure it is” calum says pulling off his coat and marches towards ashton, who is backing into the living room

“calum wait calum” he hears michael trying to pull him back “babe, calum please stop” michael says again calming him down

“he’s not your babe” luke says a little to loud “what?” michael says turning his attention to luke

“i’m just saying you’re with ashton now maybe you should stop acting like your with calum!” luke says getting angry.  
“you know that’s just out relationship” michael shouts back. “it’s fucking confusing you can’t have every guy.. but hey maybe you like it that way” luke scoffs 

“this is the second time i’ve been called a whore tonight is that really what you all think of me? i knew the office did but you-!” “Ahh” he’s cut off by the sound of ashton screaming and a loud thud.

both michael and luke turn to see calum on top of ashton “you called him a whore!” calum shouted at ashton

“no! stop! get off!” ashton stayed dodging his hits “calum get off of him!” michael shouts pulling him off “luke help!”

luke stood there frozen “cally please get off” michael pleads, calum turns around and accidentally swings, connecting with michael “Ow!” michael shouts falling backward. his cry is enough to snap calum out of it and have him and ashton scramble to his side

“what the fuck man!” ashton says to calum and pulls michael into his lap “i-i don’t know mikey i’m so sorry please let me see” michael just cry’s into ashtons chest

“you should leave. Both of you!” ashton says looking to luke who is hiding his face in his hands

“calum let’s go” he says helping calum up “no i got to make sure he’s ok i can’t just leave him” he says in a hushed voice “he’s alright with ashton you can’t be with him all the time” calum looks at luke and back at michael who is finally looking up to let ashton see where he’s hurt “i’ll be back mikey call me if anything happens i’m so sorry” he keep repeating as luke walks him out.

“i’m sorry” michael mumble and rubs ashtons eye where calum got a good hit “ah it’s fine i got in some good punches, but you little kitten got it pretty bad” ashton says walking to the restroom and setting michael on the counter.

“bandaids?” he asks and michael just motions to behind the mirror that folds out instead of opening like a regular door “holy shit michael your daddy sure does love you” 

“shut up my eye hurts” the small boy mumbles

“sorry”ashton pulls out a fancy first aid kit complete with Mickey mouse bandaids and starts to cleans up michael who demands a daisy duck bandaid before attending to himself

“let me” michael says taking the cotton ball out of ashtons hands and starts dabbing away at a small cut near his temple and another on his lip “luke likes calum” michael says randomly.

“how do you know?” ashton asks “he got mad at me calling him babe i know he gets jealous of how close we are and how calum treats me” michael shrugs.

“he should know that i am fully invested in another person at the moment” ashton smiles then winces at a particular harsh dab “that person being?” 

“Andy from the floor above us he’s got the prettiest blue eyes ever” michael answers quickly

“aw- what?” ashton asks confused “i’m joking you know it’s you” michael giggles they sit in comfortable silence after that until michael starts frowning  
“What’s wrong kitten” ashton asks

“we have work tomorrow” he says quietly making ashton smile as well

“at lease we’ll be sporting matching bandaids” he smiles

“damn right” michael mumbles searching for a Donald duck bandaid from the box.

the next day they walk in the building hand in hand nothing surprising there but they do get a few looks at their injured faces. As soon as they get to their floor Calum is rushing to michael with and apology.

ashton just smiles knowing this will go on for a bit and kisses michael before walking to luke  
“so have you told him how you felt yet” ashton asks seeing luke staring at the other two boys “not yet nope” he frowns

“michael knows you like him” luke looks to ashton worried “he does!?” 

“don’t worry he’s with me and i’m pretty sure he’s never felt that way about calum” “that doesn’t mean calum doesn’t feel that way about him” luke mumbles which makes ashton frown.

he’s knows it’s a possibility but hopes calum is just overly protective of the pale boy and not secretly in love with him

“ashy” he’s broke his train of thought when a small purple haired boy is suddenly in his lap

“hi kitten” he says placing a kiss on his head “calum says he’s sorry about Both of our faces and wants to take me out next weekend” michael says making ashton frown again

“and since you’re my boyfriend i’m inviting you to come with us it’s this club that jack and alex frequent. calum and i have been there a ton of times it’ll be fun” he looks at ashton with puppy dog eyes

“alright” ashton gives in attacking michael with kisses “stop i got to get to work” michael giggles but starts grinding on ashtons lap slowly “go to work then” ashton whispers into his neck “not... yet” michael says and slowly gets up after making sure ashton is fully hard and runs away to his desk on the far end of the room.

“bastard” he mumbles and turns to see luke barely holding in his laugh and calum who just sat down looking like he’s ready for round two with ashtons face.

The week goes by fast and soon he finds himself texting michael asking what to wear because every time he’s been out with michael they never look like they were headed the same place. 

michael sends him a quick picture of what he’s wearing, all designer ashton notes. A cute baby blue shirt that falls off the shoulder and dark baggy pants tight at the waist with chanel print down the side. it still looks flashy enough for a club but not to loud.

ashton sighed deciding on a nice white short sleeve button up, leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. 

he sends a quick text to michael saying he’ll pick him up at his place.but michael reply’s sating calums already there and is going to take him but they’ll meet at the club.

the drive was long and it was hard to locate the club but he soon found it, after parking his car, he walked to the front and calls michael.

“hey kitten i’m outside where are you?” “i’m walking over to you right now look for the purpled haired weirdo and the tall angry kiwi on the left” ashton smiles and turns searching for them.

eventually he sees michaels hair and long powder blue coat but he quickly frowns seeing calums tight hold on michaels waist and the way he’s looking at HIS michael.

“ashy!” he hears michael screaming once they’ve locked eyes. ashton opens his arms and lets michael run into him “hi kitten” ashton says kissing the top of michaels head making the smaller boy giggle

“we should head inside” calum says shifting awkwardly and motions to the big doors. the club is much nicer than any ashtons ever been too but i guess that’s just the perks of dating a rich kid.

“names” the bouncer says looking at them but stops once he realizes who’s in front of him “hi tony” michael says cheerfully “hello beautiful your friends are already inside” he steps aside for them “Mr. Hood” he nods to calum who slips his arm around michael and walks inside.

ashtons begins to walk inside but is stopped by “tony” 

“name” he asks “ashton... irwin” 

“he’s with us” michael pops out pulling on ashtons arm “put down irwin under my name” michael says smiling “is that under clifford, hood, barakat, or styles” the bouncer asks not meaning any harm

“clifford, please and take styles off any association with my name” michael says sternly “ok beautiful, have fun in there you three” he smiles softly to michael as they begin to leave

“styles?” ashton questions he knew the last names Hood and Barakat but styles was new “harry styles” michael says with a stern expression, taking taking off his coat and handing it to the man by the door ashton follows suit handing over his jacket.

michael looks at his outfit frowning a little and ashton looks around realizing that calum is wearing a tight white shirt with baby blue patches to match michael. 

ashton scoffs and mentality kicks himself for not thinking of coordinating outfits 

“babe” michael says gripping ashtons arm pulling him past the bar to a secluded area “want to meet my crazy, rich friends?” michael smirks 

“not really but fuck it” ashton sighs as he’s being dragged by michael and following calum

“mikey i’m gonna go see mali” calum says kissing michaels cheek. Who’s mali?

“she’s here?” michael looked confused but calum just nods “alright cally tell her i said hi and that she better be wearing the bracelet I got her” he demands calum “alright babe” calum laughs

ashton still isn’t sure calums feelings towards michael are totally platonic but noticing michaels slight shiver when calum calls him babe reassure him that michael is with ashton all the way right now

“ok ashy let’s go” michael smiles and walks around grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiters floating by.

They end up walking over to a large booth table past the dance floor filled with a bunch of handsome men “the baby has arrived” michael states standing in front of the table 

all heads look up and one man with blue dyed hair smirks “princess! glad you could make it we haven’t seen you is so long, alex was about to put out a missing persons ad” the man said pinching another clearly drunk guy in the side

“calums had me on lock down, wouldn’t let me out within a two mile radius of him” michael sighed waving for the two men nearest of the blue haired man to move. michael can really get whatever he wants. ashton thinks

“is that why my names been floating around at dingy bars around town?” the man ashton now determined as Jack asks

“thank ashy here, he took me to a quant club near where he lives” michael said pulling ashton into a hug and kissing his cheek  
“hi new harry” alex shouted to ashton earning a wave of laughs. michael sank and looked to jack who seemed to be the leader of whatever elite group this was 

“enough alex” he said and waved his hand quieting down the table “traded the green eyed freak for a blue eyed twink” Alex mumbled to himself.

Ashton was ready to pound this guy into the ground when michael finally spoke up.

“it’s fine!” He said shaking his head and turning to face jack “I’m fine and there’s no new harry this is ashton he’s new.... but nothing like harry” michael said sternly.  
“sorry” alex mumbles “rian order the full list now that we got our little number three back.. is calum here?” he asks michael quickly

“yeah he went to go find mali”   
“she’s here?” jack asked surprised “apparently” michael says sipping on the forgotten champaign

“what’s your go to” a man, rian, ashton assumes asks  
“huh”   
“what your go to drink, if your going to be around michael we need to know your order to add to the list” he says in a slow tone “oh um beer?” ashton says shyly.  
michael tried to hide a laugh by putting his head on the table while everyone else at the table let it be know that, that was a stupid answer

“he’ll have Kentucky nail” michael picks up his head placing his chin on the table to tell rian, who just nods and walks off the the bar

“your boyfriend sure isn’t the new harry” alex says still laughing.

ashton starts to feel very uncomfortable around michaels friends “you alright?” michael looks up at ashton and leans closer into his side until ashton puts his arm around him.   
“yeah i just don’t know if i fit in with your friends” he says quietly

“ignore them and focus on me trust me it makes everything better” ashton didn’t doubt that and smiled leaning down to kiss michael

“move it” came a new but recognizably stern voice, he turn when seeing michaels eyes widen and he was rushing to get out of the booth

“mali!” he shouts and runs into a beautiful girls arms who smiles and hugs him tightly “I’ve missed you so much but dad and calum have been keeping tabs and informing me on everything” she says and pulls him down to sit

“hi mali” jack and the rest of the table greet “jack” mali says sternly and glares at the rest of the table “alex looks almost afraid “hello mali-koa” jack says quickly which makes the girl smile. 

who is this chick?

“ashy say hi” michael say as he settles into ashtons lap mali looks at michael with a smirk “what? more room this way” he says holding onto ashton

“hi i’m ashton” he says holding his hand out to mali “i know who you are you work for my father therefore you work for me” she says her eyes staring into his soul 

“she’s intimidating, don’t let her see you nervous” he hears michael whisper into his ear

“i’m sure you that’s true” he said to mali retracting his hand “but it’s still nice to meet you anyways since michael seems so fond of you i don’t think you can do to much harm to me” ashton says looking down and gently kissing michaels head, he sees a smile form at Malis lips from the corner of his eyes.

“Mali-Koa Hood but you can call me mali” she says and holds out her hand in solidarity.   
ashton smiles and goes to shake it but hears michael whisper don’t, 

but it’s to late and now he’s being pulled in by the girls surprisingly hard grip “don’t you dare think just because we’re in a crowded area and he’s here, that you’re safe if you hurt him” she quickly let go  
“got it” she said. 

ashton noticed the table was dead silent waiting for his answer michael giggles “tell her how you patched me up when calum hit me quick” he whisper shouts.

“i promise you were on the same page when calum hit michael i was there and made sure he was better before i even though about myself” 

the table was now filled with gasp and mali’s face turned from just a glare to full on rage “what!” she shouted then turned to calum who was rushing to get out of the booth.

“i love it here” michael said mischievously “and i thought calum was protective of you” ashton said griping michaels waist a little tighter watching calum run from his sister.

“drinks!” rian shouted as he placed various cups down as did another bartender who kept shouting numbers to each person

“three”   
“oh that’s me” michael yelled waving his hand “eleven” rian said and places a glass u! front of ashton.

he looked at the glass questionably before taking a sip and nodding his head “i knew you would like it” michael said clapping and kissing ashtons cheek 

“alright you did but i would’ve been satisfied with a plain old beer” ashton tells him “on honey i wouldn’t succumb you to that kind of torture” michael giggles  
“i like beer” ashton defends “i meant the guys they would never let someone at the table who drinks beer. it’s totally lame but it’s their rules” michael says and frowns a little.

“let’s go home” ashton whispers to michael after they’ve finished theirs drinks and everyone at the table is significantly more drunk that when they got there

“yeah let’s go” michael says yawning “oh you little lightweight” ashton giggles “mali! cal!” ashton shouts to the brother sister duo chatting to the side

“me and michael are gonna head home” mali nods but calums quick to walk over “i’ll take him home” he says pulling on michaels arm

“i got it dude have fun these are your friends but mikeys tired and so am i” ashton says calmly trying not to start anything

“i’m taking him home” calum says sternly, his hold on michael getting tighter “cally let go” michaels words slurred “your hurting me” he says looking up at him

“bro let him go” mali says detaching her brother from michael “ashton is his boyfriend let him take michael home” she says almost growling “what’s gotten into him” ashton hears a drunk alex say to a confused jack.

ashton goes down to the main floor and grabs their coats when he hears a voice calling him “hey” he turns to see mali 

“listen i’m sorry about calum” she looks around for a second before turning to talk to him in a quiet voice “calums always been overly friendly with michael even when michael was taken, he’s naturally jealous that michael chose you over him just don’t let it effect your relationship” she smiles before leaving.

“ashy” he hears a small voice realizing michael was walking towards him “did you get my coat?” he asks innocently “yeah here you go kitten” he says handing michael the blue coat “i want your jacket” he smiles “since you couldn’t match with me i’ll match with you”   
ashton smiles and quickly wrapped his leather jacket around michaels shoulders

“you look perfect kitten” michael blushes and reaches out to grab ashtons hand “let’s go home”

they’ve been in bed for about two hours when ashton wakes up to a scared michael, and soon realizes why

Someone’s banging on his door and his alarm system is repeatedly buzzing from the times the code is entered incorrectly “someone’s here ashy” michael whispers and cuddles into him with every bang to the door

“stay here mikey i check it out call the police if anything happens” he tells the shivering boy and gives him a quick kiss

ashtons walks down the hall and grabs a fairly heaving candlestick off one of the shelves before walking to the door.

“who is it!” he yelled and the banging stopped “of course little ashy is here! was michael to busy getting fucked to answer his phone or even get up to green me” 

ashtons curses realizing it’s a very drunk calum at the door “listen dude michael was asleep you scared the crap out of him just go home and i’ll tell him you stopped by” ashton said making sure to fully lock the door in case calum manages to put in the correct code

“no! no just let me talk to him, i miss him he’s my babe i need to talk to him” calum said banging on the door

“ashy” he hears from down the hall and sees michael walking out in the shirt ashton wore to the club a few hours ago, he’s rubbing his eyes and yawning

“it’s calum he’s pretty drunk” ashton whispers to michael and holds him by his waist “i’ll talk to him” michael says

“you sure” ashton asks quickly not sure if He’s ok with michael taking time calum “yeah, go call luke and tell him what’s going on” michael yawns and kisses ashton gently before going to the door where the banging still hasn’t stopped.

“cally!” michael calls out and begins to unlock the door “mikey” calums says begging to calm down

“did that bitch finally let you out to come with me?” he asks smirking as michael opened the door  
“no cally, me and ashton were asleep please don’t call him that” michael said calmly

“babe you don’t have to pretend” calum said stepping forward “i know you’ve been thinking about it, ever since harry made the smart decision to leave” michael yawns not mentality prepared for whatever drunk calum is spewing

“what are you talking about? Come on i’ll get you some water. you stink by the way” mikey said walking to the kitchen, he saw ashton walk outside while talking on the phone he assumed with luke

“you love the way i smell. do you remember when you would sit on my lap like you do with new harry or whatever he is and you would always have your face in my neck” calum says grinning and grabbing michaels hand when he reached to open a cupboard

“calum i don’t now let me go before ashton gets in here” michael said trying to pull against his grip “who the fuck cares about him!” Calum yelled “i know you want me. The way you got all dressed in nothing but a shirt to talk to me. You want this i know it” calum said he started grinding down against michael who was wide awake now and trying to get away as fast as he could “calum let me go” michael fought

“ashton!” michael yelled pushing agains calum “ashton help!” he said before calum presses his lips against michaels “babe you taste so good i bet you feel even better” calum said reattaching his lips to michaels and attempting to pull down his pants with one hand while the other kept michael still “Ashton!” michael yelled again when calum let him go to breath “Ashton please!” he cried out while still trying to get away from calum “baby calm down i know you must be tired but i promise i’ll make it feel so good” calum said managing get his pants and boxers down and was now going for michael underwear which was easier to just slide off “Ashton!” michael was fully crying now, not wanting calum anywhere near him he just wanted ashton to save him “where are you! Ashton!” he called again his voice strain from his continuous yelling, he felt the tip of calums dick press against his enterance he hasn’t slept with anyone since harry, he’s had no prep but calum doesn’t seem to care he just bends michael over the countertop and presses deeper into him “Ashton!” michael continues to cry out as calum slowly thrusted inside him.

“get the fuck off” “calum stop” he hears two voices shout as calum is pulled off of him, 

michael makes a run for it as soon as he feels the release and runs to the restroom where he begins vomiting into the toilet.

“calum how could you! what the fuck where you thinking” ashton said while on top of calum punching him repeatedly.

luke is crying in the entrance way to the kitchen “go check on michael!” ashton yells to luke who nods and runs off to find him.

michael is now sitting in the corner of the restroom crying and shaking.

“mikey?” luke says peering into the restroom and walking over to the small boy “hey are you ok?” luke asks gently placing a hand on his arm, michael jerks away and looks up at luke

“if you like him so much you can have him” michael says his voice cracks from all the yelling and crying he just endured

“i’m here to make sure you’re alright” luke shakes his head “i don’t care about either of those two boys at the moment. right now you are the one thing i’m focused on” michael looks up and wiped his eyes

“you knew he loved me?” michaels voice just above a whisper  
luke nods “since we first met, i think everyone knew, but i never thought he would do this. 

i don’t think anyone would of ever though he would go that far” luke says as he lets his own tears slip from his eyes and pulls michael into a hug

calum leaves much to michaels request after ashtons successfully beaten him to a pulp 

ashton is weary of touching michael and warned him to call the police but michael makes no such move

ashton still insist he drives him to the hospital to make sure everything is ok. Michael agrees and they all pile into ashtons car.

the drive back home to michaels is silent with luke asleep in the backseat and michael staring blankly out the window.

ashton hesitantly reaches out to hold michaels hand who flinches at first but realized who it is and calms dow. ashton takes that as a sign that michael still trust him after what happened.

“ i love you” ashton whispers as he pulled into the hospital parking lot with tears forming in his eyes  
“what” michael says in a hushed voice now looking directly at ashton

“i love you” ashton gulps “i think i always have but i think now you should know... now... that i do love you and i am so sorry i wasn’t there to stop him before it even happened i’m so sorry michael” ashton was crying now and repeatedly spewing apologies to michael who is on the verge of crying

“it’s not your fault i thought i could talk to him on my own. none of us knew he would do that” michael said holding onto ashton, slightly wincing from the pain still fresh in his backside

“let’s just get inside, we can talk about this tomorrow when were all better and awake” michael said and glanced to the backseat where a knocked out luke was “i’ll wake him up and tell him we’re here” ashton laughed and wiped his eyes before getting out the car.

michael quickly got out to and grabbed ashtons forgotten leather jacket from the front seat and wrapped it around himself somehow feeling safer with it on

“let me sleep for five for more minutes and i’ll buy you a egg mcmuffin” michael heard a sleepy luke say “yeah yeah” ashton says still pulling on luke “you still owe me from four years of high school dickdead, get up” 

michael thinks he likes these friends way more than his usual crazy, rich friends.


End file.
